


Guilty pleasure

by Hotgitay



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Gabe and Sofia have a lovely convo late at night





	Guilty pleasure

“Come here”Sofia called him from the couch

Gabe walked over to find his girlfriend dressed casually in a t shirt and pair of sweatpants her hair up in a messy bun

“What are you up to Sofia?”Gabe asked her

“Debriefing while watching tv”Sofia said smiled on her face

“Reality tv”He rose a brow at her choice in viewing selection

“It’s entertaining to me to say the least”She shrugged 

“Guilty pleasure?”Gabe asked her

“Catfish”Sofia said to him 

“What about real housewives?”Gabe asked her 

“Don’t tell me you’re a reality buff yourself?”Sofia got excited 

“I like what I like”Gabe said

“I have someone I can gossip and talk with about my shows now”Sofia exclaimed


End file.
